Golf clubs are well known in the art for use in the game of golf. Iron type golf clubs generally either have a cavity back configuration or a muscle-back or blade-type configuration. Amateur golfers generally prefer cavity back perimeter-weighted clubs because they produce better shots when not struck near the center of the face. Blade type irons are generally preferred by professional golfers and golfers of higher skill levels because they provide better feel when a golf ball is struck in the center of the face and more feedback when not struck on the center of the face. Blade irons also permit golfers to more readily shape shots by adding different types of spin to the ball, whereas cavity-backs minimize the ability to shape shots.
Cavity-back iron type club heads, also known as perimeter weighted irons, are known to have a concentration of mass about the periphery of a rear surface of the club head. This concentration of mass is in a raised, rib-like, perimeter weighting element that substantially surrounds a rear cavity, which comprises a major portion of the rear surface of the club head. In addition to locating a substantial amount of mass away from the center of the club head behind the club face, the rib-like perimeter weighting element acts as a structural stiffener, which compensates for reduction in face thickness in the cavity region.
Muscle-back or blade irons are characterized by a thick lower portion known as the “muscle”, which extends along the entire length of the head. A thin upper portion extends upwardly from the muscle and behind the face of the club, and is commonly referred to as the blade portion. The blade portion may not have reinforcement ribs or perimeter weighting, and may have substantial mass concentrated in the muscle of the club extending along the sole and the entire length of the club head. Typically, a muscle-back club head is smaller than a cavity-back head.
Generally, muscle-back or blade irons have a center of gravity located away from the face center location, typically on the heel and sole side of the face center location. It is generally understood that the closer the center of gravity of the club head is to the face center, the better the club will feel and perform at impact when hitting the golf ball on the face center location.
The present invention seeks to overcome these limitations and other drawbacks of known muscle-back or blade iron golf clubs and golf club heads.